It's Complicated
by IzzyDave
Summary: Sophie and Kai have been best friends since high school, and are now roommates in NYC. What happens when one of them keeps a secret...about a certain group of turtles, especially when she falls for one? It results in the other becoming a target for the enemies unknowingly of course! Hmm and what happens when a certain turtle crashes her home catching her off gaurd?
1. New Member

_**** Author's Note ****_

_**I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**Heyyy guys ! I'm a Turtle fan and I've been wanting to write a fanfic about it for a while now ... but I just didn't know how I would start it off ...**_

_**Anyways here's my first chappy ... **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy it :)**_

_**~ KP**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaila's POV<strong>

I was walking home with a special someone strutting along next to me on a leash. You see I was returning home from the pet shelter I worked part time at. I love animals and I've always had a soft spot for them. Except insects...I hate insects.

_**Buzz Buzz**__  
><em>**Buzz Buzz**<em>_

"Hello?" I answered heading towards my apartment.

"Hey!" My roommate replied.

"Hey! on your way?" I asked.

"Yeah was about to pick up some coffee...you know me." she laughed, I chuckled along with her. Me and Sophia have been best friends since high school, we knew so much about each other more than our parents knew...our parents...yeahh that was one reason we moved out in the first place...

"Want any?" She asked.

"Naaw I'm good. Finally the weekend is here!" I smiled.

"Yeah I know right?! I'm soo tired!" she complained as she thanked the woman who handed her the coffee cup.

"Ha yeahh, but I still got class tomorrow" I whined.

"Ha sucks for you!" she teased.

"Ha ha...Umm soo how far are you?" I asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Umm I'll be five minutes...why?" she asked.

"Ohhh nothing" I smiled wide as I increased my pace. I looked over to the little german shepherd pup that wagged its tail in a happy manner. He was in desperate need of a home and I just couldn't resist, the way he looked at me and the way we clicked my heart just melted and I just had to adopt him.

"Hmmmm" she hummed.

"Hmmmm" I imitated her smirking to myself, I got to the apartment door and unlocked it rushing up the stairs to the top floor, while running out of breath. We lived in a small two bedroom six story apartment in NYC and I swear by running up and down these stairs my calves are gonna be as big as those bodybuilders from the competitions they have.

"Did you just get home?" I heard from the other line.

"Ummm yup unlocking the door right now." I replied nervously trying to hush the pup who started barking.

"Oh...you got off late today?" She asked.

"Umm...eeyeahhh" I replied with a sly smile taking my shoes off and placing them on the shoe rack before entering our little apartment, the dog patiently waited for me to let it enter, I waved and it slowly followed me into our little home.

"Ok what did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing" I stated picking up the four month old pup only to place him on the cocoa velvet sofa bed. I then walked past the living room and the small open kitchen to enter my bedroom to change into shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

"I'm outside." she replied climbing up the front stairs. I peeked out through the curtains to see her down below.

"Okay!" I jumped with excitement.

"You're so weird" she laughed.

"But I'm awesome!" I pointed out striking a superhero pose she laughed knowing I was striking a pose.

"Alright see ya when I get in" she laughed again and hung up.

"Hey there boy" I sweetly chimed as the pup bounced around. I picked him up like a baby hugging him to my chest and made my way to the door. My excitement grew even greater as I heard the door starting to unlock. The pup buried its face into my neck and I melted it was just so adorable! Sophia opened the door with a shocked expression.

"What is that?" she pointed at the pup in my arms with wide eyes.

"He's Shadow...our new pup" I answered with a huge smile smacked across my face.

"Ohhh my gosh Kai" she spoke sweetly as the pup started to wiggle in my arms to get a look at her.

"He's so precious..." she trailed off as she took her shoes off and placed her belongings on the ground.

"I know right? He's the cutest thing ever!" I handed the tan and black pup to her and he instantly started licking her face as she let out a little giggle.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sophia asked.

"Ummm I'm feeling a bit lazy today soo how about take-out and movie night?" I suggested as she handed the pup back to me.

"Sounds good. Lemme just go change." she replied taking her bags along with her walking past me. She had this sad look in her eyes. Something must've happened between her and that jerk off she calls her boyfriend. I don't get why she always falls for the jerks, sure they were sweet in the beginning...but...urgh! I hated to see my best friend get hurt. I set the pup back down on the couch as it barked in protest.

"Shht" I snapped my fingers, we can't have the neighbors complaining already. I headed to our small open kitchen with the goodies I got as a starter kit for the little pup. I shuffled through the bag placing everything on the little peninsula. Let's see...a few toys, food, blankets, bowls, a leash, bathroom products. I stored the food and the bowls into the cabinets and headed to the bathroom to place the products onto the racks we had installed in out mini bathroom.

I came back out to see Sophia playing with the pup as it barked happily. I smiled and headed to my room to get my laptop and shuffled back to the living room grabbing a wire to plug it into the TV.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked her.

"Ummm idk?" she answered grabbing her phone.

"What do you wanna order?" she asked.

"Ummm..." I thought placing my finger on my lips as I stared off at the ceiling.

"Pizza?" she asked, I looked at her and gave a quick nod and she laughed.

"Alright pizza it is." She laughed as she called and placed the order for delivery. I went to my usual online website for free movies...I know pirating is bad but hey a girl's gotta pay her bills! Sophie came back and quietly sat down next to Shadow.

"Alright spill. What happened between you to?" I asked sitting and leaning against the wall with my knees up.

"Nothing" she softly spoke.

"Do I need to go beat up some knuckle head again?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" she chuckled, I smirked. Hey laughter's the best medicine right? It was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again.

"It's just that...things were going so well, and he just started arguing out of nowhere. He won't pick up my calls and he keeps ignoring my texts. I feel like he's either hiding something or wants to get rid of me." She sobbed.

"Do you want me to kick his ass? I will kick his ass if you want me to...Ohh hey! hey! No tears it's movie night" I whined making her chuckle a bit more.

_'Yes!' _I mentally cheered.

"Noo...you don't need to kick his ass. I'll just talk to him tomorrow after his shift." I furrowed my eyebrows, this guy wasn't going to change and he's never going to change! He says sorry then repeats his mistakes again and again.

"He's a jerk...I never liked him" I commented. She frowned a little at the comment watching the pup roam around our home.

"What? I told you from day one...anyways enough chit chat it's movie night. Let's not let some idiot spoil our fun day." I went through the genre list and we decided that comedy would be best. We weren't the horror movie watching type. We'd be too terrified to even step foot into the bathroom after a horror movie. Yeah I'm tough...but I dislike horror movies. We popped some popcorn and Sophia had a can of soda while I popped open a beer bottle. I filled Shadows bowls with water and some food and allowed him to eat while we waited for the movie Bridesmaids to load. We turned our couch into a bed, grabbed our pillows and blankets from our bedrooms and laid down onto the sofa bed as Shadow settled down between us. I grabbed his blanket off the peninsula and placed it over him tucking him in as he let out a cute little yawn. Fifteen or so minutes passed by when we heard a knock on our door.

_'That's weird'_ I thought.

"I'll get it" I ripped my blanket off grabbing the twenty bucks off the counter as I placed my fluffy black house slippers on, shuffling through our dark apartment over to the door. I took a quick look through the little peep hole.

_'Evan...great'_ I rolled my eyes to see it was my flirtatious neighbor who tried to get with me when I was drunk during a New Year's eve party. I swung opened the door to see the pizza box in his hand.

"He delivered it to me by mistake" he smirked. His blowout styled blond hair was shining in the dim hallway light, I scanned him and he was wearing only...a pair of boxers exposing his muscle toned body...and his bulge...

"How'd you know it was our pizza?" I asked looking into his brown eyes.

"Pizza hut's big dinner box special? Who else could it be? Besides my two favorite chicks" he smirked. I handed him the twenty, thanked him then grabbed the pizza box and closed the door.

"You should give him a chance" Sophie grinned as I walked back towards the sofa bed.

"Evan? No way! He's a total player. He's always got a girl doing the walk of shame every other morning." I complained. I tossed the pizza box onto the peninsula table behind our now turned bed. Shadow started pacing around, that only meant one thing.

"Be right back. I'm gonna go take Shadow out" I spoke clipping his leash on.

"Hold on I'll come with you." Sophia volunteered taking her blanket off. We stopped by the shoe rack to slip on some flip flops and had Shadow follow us out the door. Sophie looked at me questionably as she locked the door with her keys.

"I've been watching a lot of Caesar Millan he says that letting it be the dominate one apparently leads to aggression and stuff later on so we gotta start training it at an early age." I explained to her. I opened the main door and let Sophie step out first then me and then Shadow. He was already well trained and a good dog, I was sad when I heard he was found rummaging through a dumpster. He walked around a bit then spotted a tree and started relieving himself there.

**Sophia's POV**

"I can't believe it's been three months since we've moved out!" I exclaimed as I took deep long breaths of NYC's fresh...well not so fresh air.

"Yeah" Kai agreed looking up at the dark sky. There was no one in sight on the streets except of course a few gang members we heard a few allies over.

"Hurry up Shadow. We don't wanna get into mess with those guys." I crossed my arms shivering. All of a sudden he looked up at the rooftops and started barking.

"Shht. Hey. Shhtt" Kai demanded as she did her "touch" trick on the pup which seemed to work snapping Shadow's mind out of it. I wonder what he was staring at...I looked up to see a figure on our rooftop crouched over looking down at us.

"Kai look" I gasped tapping her shoulder, but she didn't respond.

"Kaiii" I gritted tapping her a bit harder as I looked at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Look" I replied looking up at the rooftop to see the figure had vanished.

"I don't see anything" Kai replied squinting her eyes.

"I could've sworn I saw someone looking at us." I placed both hands on my hips in confusion as I continued to scan other nearby rooftops. I know I saw something, because Shadow saw it too.

"Hey maybe it was one of those weird monsters we've been hearing about in the news" Kai suggested wiggling her fingers.

"Not funny. Come on looks like he's done" I sighed looking at Shadow who sat on the ground looking at us playfully. We started walking up the stairs when Kai suggested another solution.

"Well it might've been Evan showing another girl the oh so beautiful view." she rolled her eyes.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Good goin' Mikey" Raphael the oldest smacked the back of his head scolding his youngest brother Michelangelo in his heavy Brooklyn accent that surfaced up.

"Oww! They didn't see it was only the dog." He whined rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know Mikey. I did see one of them looking up at us." Donatello thought as the four brothers jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Mikey how many times do I have to tell you. We're ninja's we can't be seen" Leonardo added.

"It was a cute wittle doggie" he smiled only to get smacked by Raphael again.

"OW! Okay, okay sorry. Sheesh dude chill out." He winced.

"Well at least the day wasn't fully wasted." Donatello smiled carrying his duffle bag strapped around his shell.

"Eyeahh we kicked 'em purple dragan shells good! I was just upset dat dey didn't put up much of a fight." Raphael spoke beating his clenched fist into his open hand. The turtles climbed down one after another down the fire escape hiding behind a dumpster as a random couple passed by.

"Alright the cost is clear" Leonardo pointed out as he opened up the manhole allowing his brothers to enter the sewers.

"So whaddya think 'em purple dragons were up to this time?" Raphael asked slowly masking his accent.

"I don't know...but I bet this will answer those questions." Donatello spoke clenching his bag.

* * *

><p><strong><em>** Author's Note **<em>**

**_This was just an intro for my characters :)_**

**_Sooo what did you guys think?_**

**_Review, Follow, and Favorite...sooo I know I should keep writing lol _**

**_And ask questions if you guys got any... :)_**

**_Ohhh and suggestions for this story are more than welcome PM me about it and i'll be more than happy to read your thoughts and have them be incorporated into my story!_**

**_~KP_**


	2. Help

_****Author's Note****_

**_Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! _**

**_~KP_**

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Michelangelo asked out of curiosity.<p>

"Well if you let me work then maybe I can figure it out?" Donatello answered annoyed. He scanned the small toy like model onto his high-tech computer and started clicking away. Michelangelo quietly picked up the mysterious tool while Donatello wasn't watching and started clicking buttons. The remaining two brothers and their Sensei entered the room to see their genius brother working on the computer and their youngest brother silently playing with the mechanism.

"Would you put that thing down before you poke your eye out?" Raphael suggested raising an eye ridge.

"What is it?" Leonardo thought out loud taking the mechanism out of his little brothers hands only to have it be swept away by Raphael.

"Looks like a toy to me" he commented. He pointed the opening section of the mechanism at a wall while clicking a combination of buttons.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Donatello exclaimed as he snatched it out of his hands.

"Ay" was all the hothead could get out before Donatello pointed and shot at a wall. It made no sound yet something tiny and dark stuck to the wall, like a fly on a wall. Everyone looked at him with a confused expression on their face. It made no sound what so ever from the clicking, to whatever impacted the wall.

**Sophia's POV**

The three of us fell asleep on the sofa bed unaware of what time it was. Thanks to me being more of an early bird compared to Kai who's more of a night owl, I had gotten up in time to warn her that she was running late.

"Coffee?" I smiled as she rushed out of the shower.

"N-no just...here pack me one of those water bottles, and um a snack?... a bar? Thanks!" Kai spoke running back to her room to get dressed as she tossed me her black drawstring bag which was laying on the floor. I smirked watching her run around the apartment.

"Hurry up! You're gonna be late! I'm sure Luke's gonna be pissed!" I warned.

"I just texted him! Told him I missed my ride so gonna be running late!" Kai yelled from her bedroom.

"Liar!" I laughed.

**Kaila's POV**

I threw on a pair of baggy grey sweat pants with a black short sleeve shirt, and placed my phone in my pocket.

_'Damn it!'_ I can't believe I overslept again!' I don't wanna get Luke pissed, this was the third time in a row I was late for dance class. I grabbed my red hoddie and placed it over my head.

**Sophia's POV**

I kept thinking about that figure I saw on the rooftop last night as I sipped my coffee. I just couldn't get it out of my head. I knew it couldn't have been Evan...it looked more bulky...I snapped out of my thoughts when Kai came running out.

"Thanks girly see ya after my dance classes!" Kai thanked giving me a hug, and kissed Shadow as she headed for the shoe rack to place her black Adidas high tops on. I gave out a little cough.

"Forgetting something?" I asked raising an eyebrow, I held up her drawstring bag.

"Shit. Thanks" Kai laughed hugging me again.

"What would you do without me?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'd probably be lost in a ditch or something" she laughed along with me.

"Alright alright go, before Luke has a fit" She giggled and rushed out.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"That right there on the wall is a video surveillance device and this mechanism acts almost like a gun. You just point to where you want your camera to be placed and click." He explained dumbing it down a bit.

"Why didn't it make any...noises?" Mikey asked pointing to the camera.

"It's suppressed...kind of like a gun with a silencer but built into it, and it's impossibly undetectable. Watch this." He smirked clicking a few more buttons making the camera go invisible then visible again.

"Woahh" Mikey's eyes widened.

"That's soo cool!" he jumped up and down a moment later only to be smacked by Raph, Leo rolled his eyes.

"What would the purple dragons want with mini cameras?" Leo asked.

"I honestly have no idea" Donnie spoke disappointed that he couldn't answer the question.

"Hmmm...I have a feeling we will find out soon." Master Splinter added.

**Sophia's POV**

"Hey Case! What's up?" I asked walking out the apartment with Shadow.

"Hey Soph! Nuthin' was just headin' over to a friends...how u doin?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Would that friend be a certain girl that lived in my building?" I smirked.

"How'd you know?" He asked surprised.

"It's a bit obvious...how's it going between you and Clare?" I asked.

"Not good...I was about to...go talk to her" he rubbed the back of his neck. I furrowed my eyebrows with a saddened expression.

"Oh I'm really sorry..." I lightly spoke.

"I'm not. She's a bit too clingy, and rude. Not to mention a cheater." I was shocked when he said that. Clare cheating on a nice guy like Casey?! She must be out of her mind!

"'Sides I kinda wanted to have a little me time. I met a dude and his brothers and they're totally badass! I'll still come ta visit you and Kai though" he smiled flexing his arms like the hulk.

"Great" I smiled, and he slightly blushed.

"Alright who's the lucky girl?" I raised an eyebrow with a smile plastered on my face. His cheeks turned a deeper red color, awe he was so adorable! I giggled.

"Her name's April...she uh she's nice... but I'm not too sure if she likes me..." he trailed off.

"Casey Jones! You're a great guy! You're one of Kai's closest guy friends and you were there for us when we had nobody to turn to, you helped us on our feet and found us a great home! You're a great guy and don't you forget it, I'm sure she'll fall for you" I winked at him.

"Oh gee thanks Soph! I'll have ya two meet her someday" he smiled.

**Kailia's POV**

"Hey sorry sorry don't be mad" I frowned.

"It's ok. Just...next time try to be on time." He stressed. I looked around to only see five kids running around the karate studio which was rented by our dance company for saturday mornings. I placed my drawstring bag on the floor and removed my hoddie.

"Listen...I've got this thing later soo I'll be leaving after this class. You'll have to take over the last two classes. Is it alright with you?" He asked.

"Umm yeah sure." I answered.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Hajime!" Master Splinter signaled the boys, and they all attacked him trying their hardest to throw him off balance for the slightest second so they can take him down.

Raphael as always tried the head on technique but was flipped over Splinter's shoulder and thrown into a near by wall.

"Too predictable Raphael." Splinter criticized as he groaned in pain, rubbing his head. Next Michelangelo and Donatello attacked simultaneously, Michelangelo twirled his nunchuck's with his mouth hanging open like a rabid dog and went straight for the face while Donatello went in for a sweep. Master Splinter averted their attacks and had them knock into each other, sending them tumbling away.

"Too clumsy" He critiqued. Then came Leonardo who silently hid in the tree watching, stalking, registering his master's moves. He leaped out of the tree wielding both katana's in his strong hands, and went for the kill but was blocked by his master's walking stick. Leonardo, caught off guard looked at his master in shock, he didn't make a sound yet master Splinter knew exactly where he was and where he would be.

Knowing his pupil was surprised Splinter smirked, he disarmed Leonardo and tossed him into Raphael, who again crashed against the wall in pain.

**Sophia's POV**

It was starting to get dark a bit but Shadow needed a walk so I volunteered to take him out. Kai had already taken him out once right after she returned from classes and took him out multiple times to relieve himself...She was hunting for a new permanent job since her last one...blew up literally! I didn't want her to be bothered, plus Kyle should be going on a break soon. I headed to the auto shop where Kyle worked at, and was hoping to catch him during his break. I walked into the garage to find nobody working there so I sighed and walked through the front door that lead to the office.

"Hello?" I called out.

"No pets" an overweight man answered standing up after picking up a pen that had fallen behind the large lobby desk.

"I'm sorry but is Kyle here?" I asked nervously.

"He's out back I'll get him but either you put that mutt outside, or go out with it" he pointed to Shadow who was pacing around the room. I hesitated for a moment then answered.

"I'll wait outside for Kyle." I replied opening the front door. I crouched down next to Shadow and gently stroked him.

"Don't listen to him Shadow he's just a mean grumpy old man" I spoke in baby tone petting him some more before someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see it was Kyle cleaning his hands with a not so clean rag.

"Whatcha doin' here babe?" he asked allowing Shadow to sniff him.

"And when'd you get him?" he asked looking at Shadow.

"Kai adopted him from the pet shelter she works at..." I answered truthfully. Shadow started barking at Kyle so I tugged on his leash and did the "touch" thing Kai did last time but failed. Shadow stopped barking and started growling at Kyle and even tried biting him!

_'That's it_' I thought and tied his leash to a pole and walked off to the side with Kyle.

"Why won't you answer my calls or texts?" I asked.

"I didn't get them" he cold-heartedly answered. He's lying through his teeth! I fucking imessaged him and it said it was seen.

"I've been texting you and calling you all day Kyle. How did you not see them? And why does it say that my messages have been seen?" I pointed out on my cell phone.

"Maybe one of the guys saw it while using my phone...What's this about anyways?" he questioned clenching his jaw.

"Are you hiding something from me Kyle?" I asked concerned.

"No" he quickly replied.

_'Stop lying I can see it in your eyes Kyle please'_ I felt tears welling up in my eyes but I stopped them by wiping them away with my hands.

"Goddamit Soph stop creatin' a scene I work here for Gods sake!" He grabbed my arm in anger as he led me back to Shadow.

"I'm not...J-just please I want you to be honest with me." I cried as he squeezed my arm harder.

"Stop being a drama queen. I'll call you later. Leave! You're embarrassing me!" He gritted his teeth pushing me away, he walked back into the garage high fiving the other guys that worked there.

I untied Shadow's leash and started making my way back home as I texted Kai telling her what had happened.

**Leonardo's POV**

It was a slow day, after practicing with the guys and getting our shells kicked by Master Splinter, everyone seemed a bit tense. Donnie went off to his lab, while Mikey and Raph played video games together, then after a couple rounds Raph got annoyed, chased Mikey around for a while, then started beating his punching bag. I sighed and headed to the dojo to meditate.

Finding a perfect spot I sat right under the soothing tree, folded my legs into a lotus position and closed my eyes as I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I was doing fine up until my concentration kept breaking, for some reason I kept thinking about Mikey leaning over that rooftop the other night and those girls...I couldn't help but feel that one of them saw us. Mikey's so annoying! He knew better than that, he knew that we're ninjas and it's all about sticking to the shadows and he got distracted by a freaking dog? That's it I couldn't take it anymore I needed air. I walked out of the dojo and started walking towards the entrance when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ay! Where ya goin'?" Raph asked.

"Patrol" I answered angrily.

"I'll come wit' ya. 'old on lemme grab my sais" I watched him run to his room as I walked to the entrance to push the button which made the wall move, opening a path to the sewers.

**Sophia's POV**

I started walking home and needed more company besides Shadow. So I decided to give Kai a call who sadly hadn't replied after I gave her permission to send Kyle the angry text she sent me, that was meant for him...hopefully she isn't busy.

I placed my headphones in my ears, went through my contacts and found her name, I selected it and the phone started ringing.

**Kaila's POV**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kai?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothin'" I answered.

"Did he answer?" Sophia sobbed. I immediately paused and stiffened a bit when I heard her sob.

"No...What did he say something to you?" I asked knowing his nature he probably fought with her again.

"H-he...I-I hate him! He still won't answer me!" she shouted tearing up.

"Hey hey calm down, it's ok. He'll call you I'm sure especially after that angry text you let me send him." I replied.

"Hold on a second I got a text." Sophia informed.

"Kay" I replied waiting for her to say something.

"Sophia?" I called out to her after not hearing anything.

"Kai...can you come and get me?" she asked sobbing again.

"Sure...where are you?" I asked softly, I grabbed my keys off the counter.

"I-I just passed the McDonald's b-"

"-I know exactly where that is I'm coming to get you ok? Keep talking." I started tying my shoes.

"He said he wants to kill you, that he wants to see you dead because no one has ever talked to him the way you did." she explained as she read the text messages aloud to me. Rage started taking over and I swear if I was a cartoon character you'd be able to see smoke coming out of my ears dramatically.

"He can't do anything. Don't worry about me I can get his ass arrested if he ever plans on assaulting me." I reassured her as I cussed him out mentally, I locked our apartment door and started heading down the stairs.

"Heyyy pretty lady" I heard from Sophia's line.

"Sophie?" I asked nervously but didn't get a reply.

"Sophie just keep walking! Don't look at them, and don't talk to them! Pretend like you don't see them you hear me?!" I asked now running down the six story building.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed as Shadow barked at them.

"Pepper spray remember the pepper spray we got Soph? Use it!" I yelled at her running out of the building I turned right and started running along the sidewalk.

"I-I don't have it with me." she whispered.

"I'm calling the cops hang on Soph!" I put her on hold for a brief moment as I called and informed the cops about her being attacked then I returned to her call. I heard them pushing and shoving her around and I heard more screaming, yelling, barking and whimpers from Shadow...then all went silent. I pushed my already sore legs to run faster.

_'Please be ok please be ok' _I thought as I screamed her name out a couple times, but didn't receive a reply. I panicked as I approached the McDonald's she was last at to find her phone and headphones laying on the ground. I hung up and looked around but couldn't find her...or Shadow...all I saw were her assailants knocked out cold on the ground. The cops still hadn't arrived yet, my heart was in my throat. I started to panic and looked around a nearby ally but I couldn't find her or Shadow there either not even clues to where they've gone.

"Shadow! Shadow!" I called out but no reply, so I crouched down next to a man laying on the cold wet ground with pure rage in my eyes.

"What did you do to my best friend and my dog?!" I asked furiously.

"Fuck off" he replied. I stood up and kicked him where the sun don't shine and asked again.

"Bitch!" he cried out.

"Where are they?" I asked through my clenched jaw andddd that's when the cops showed up.

"Hands behind your head!" they shouted.

"Hey! I'm the one who made the 911 call. I swear I just got here and found them like this, I can't find my friend or my dog who are missing!" I confessed raising my hands in defense. The cop walked over to me and allowed me to put my hands down.

"This is her phone I found it on the floor when I got here. I checked the nearby ally ways and I couldn't find either of them. I'm afraid something might've happened to them and they won't tell me." I explained spitting venom in the last sentence. They arrested the men and asked for her phone saying it might help them find her, so I handed it to them after hesitating for a bit thinking about the angry text between me and Kyle, but hey he said he wanted to kill me...and I only cussed him out to defend Sophie.

When I handed the officer Sophie's phone he offered to drop me home because it was already really late and the streets were pretty dangerous at this time.

"We wouldn't want you running into more gangs or those freaks we hear about" he spoke in a husky tone.

"I just want them to be ok..." I softly spoke stressing out the entire ride back home. I was just staring off into space as we zoomed past street lights. One of the officer's walked me up to my apartment and stopped when he saw Evan standing in the hallway in front of my door.

"Evan?" I asked.

"Umm...I was getting worried I saw you run out before and I wasn't sure if you were back or not." he confessed wearing only black basketball shorts. The officer gave me a look of concern.

"Umm Evan is my neighbor." I answered the question he was itching to ask.

"Just stay inside ma'am, lock your doors and windows. When we find your friend we'll inform you and you'll be able to pick her up. Now are you sure you're fine?" He asked looking back at Evan like he was some kind of a threat.

"Thank you officer...Martinez and yes I'll be fine" I thanked as he nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Your friend...did he mean Sophie? What happened to Sophie?" Evan asked.

"I don't know. She just disappeared" I huffed.

"Did you see anything?...anything strange?" he asked.

"Umm no besides the fact that her assailants were knocked out cold and that she and Shadow were missing.." I huffed. It seemed like he was in deep thought, just looking past me.

"Umm still there?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh? yeah. Hey want some company? Orrrr maybe I can help you search for clues? Just lemme throw on a shirt. Kay?" He asked. I was a bit hesitant about letting him in our home. He was new in the building and his rep. was already...errm...yeah...

"You can kick me out whenever." He smiled.

_'What's the harm?...besides Soph always wanted me to give him a chance...why not now?'_

"Sure" I agreed walking into my apartment I set my phone in my room and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. Man it seemed so empty here without Sophie or Shadow.

_'Where ever you are I'm gonna give up on you that easily'_ I frowned, until I heard Evan knock on the door. I placed the empty glass in the sink and walked over to the door opening it.

"Hey...come in" I greeted. He wandered around my apartment, from the living room to the kitchen, then the hallway that lead to the rooms and the bathroom, he even checked out all the closets and cabinets.

_'Strange_' I thought, until he sat down on the coco velvet couch, next to me.

"Sooo does she have her phone on her? 'coz if she does then I could probably track her location, and we could go get her." he asked wrapping a hand around my shoulder.

"No I found it on the ground with her headphones and I gave 'em to the cops." I replied and he quickly removed his hand in anger.

"Alright. If you need me you know where I am" Evan spoke as he stood up and left slamming the door behind him.

_'What's his problem?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Author's Note**<strong>_

_**Well I hope you guys are liking it so far...**_

_**If you do then Review, Follow, and Favorite this story! :)**_

_**I take suggestions too so if you want you can P.M. me and I'll incorporate your ideas into my story! **_

_**Oh and don't worry the characters will meet the turtles realll soon! **_

_**I'm gonna set up a poll later...not now later... lol **_

_**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! :)**_

_**~KP**_


	3. What?

_**** Author's note ****_

_**Here's chapter three !**_

_**ENJOY! :)**_

_**~KP**_

* * *

><p>"Hey...woahh" Mikey stopped in his tracks, he was surprised seeing his older brothers bringing home an unconscious girl into their new lair.<p>

"Ummm...are you sure it's alright to be bringing more humans home? I mean I know its been a while since we found April but..." Donnie trailed off.

"I know. I didn't want to bring her down here at first too, we were going to leave her up on the surface but she was knocked out cold. She was hit in the back of her head with a steal rod while we were fighting...we couldn't just leave her there" Leo explained placing her on the couch, Raph shortly followed him in with a dog and Mikey's eyes started to twinkle.

"Is that the same widdle doggie we saw last night?!" He asked in excitement running over to the dog.

"Looks like." Donnie concluded.

"What's its name?" Mikey asked checking its collar.

"Shadow...nice name" he smiled petting the dog; the dog happily barked and licked his face.

"Whateva' I'll be in my room, get meh when she wakes up" Raph walked to his room leaving his brothers, Shadow, and the girl behind.

Donnie started examining her for any cuts and bruises, and checked if she had a concussion or not from being hit by that steal rod.

**Kaila's POV**

I tossed and turned in bed, then finally just sat up crossing my legs. I couldn't sleep, not at all, not with my best friend and my baby missing. I got out of my queen sized foam air mattress bed and walked down the hall to the living room. I sat on the couch and turned the tv onto the local news channel.

_'At least they're not mentioning a vicious serial killer on the lose'_ I bit my nails, I hated the feeling of being helpless.

**_A few hours pass by..._**

I sighed and looked at the Modern Warfare 3 styled Xbox360 plugged into the T.V. My little brother and I loved playing video games together. I frowned at the thought of him, boy did I miss him. My brother had converted to the newly released PS so I took both the Xbox360 and the Wii, along with all the games that went with it so that I could pass time whenever I got bored, plus I also had my old transparent pink gameboy and games too.

I switched channels and turned the Xbox360 on, I picked up one of the two MW3 controllers and headed to the collection of games I had on a display rack.

_'What game, what game' _I chanted scanning the cases. I picked a few out Call of Duty Black Ops 2, Assassins Creed and the Jet Set Radio Future and Sega GT 2002 duo that came with the original Xbox. I pursed my lips and opened the Black Ops 2 case and popped in the disc.

"I know for sure zombies will distract my mind" I said out loud. I signed on to my account and selected zombies, I went to transit and waited as it searched for random online players.

**Sophia's POV**

"-ey I think she's waking up" I heard someone declare as I fluttered my eyes open.

"Ow my head" my head was pounding! I placed one of my hands on my head gently rubbing it as I used the other to lift myself up into an upright seating position on the couch.

"Yeah ya hit it pretty hard" a gruff voice spoke, his voice made me jump a little.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked looking around, I saw no one around me yet I heard voices? The place looked like a well furnished home with two floors, a living area, kitchen, lab, library, and a bridge? Shadow came bouncing towards me, I crouched down picking him up as he licked my face. At least I wasn't alone. I gently patted him and placed him on the sofa where he settled down, he looked quite comfortable with his surroundings.

"We saw you getting attacked so we helped you, but you got knocked out...We didn't know what to do so we brought you to our home" a third voice announced, I took a look at myself to see that I was still wearing my dark blue skinny jeans, white tank top, and beige stripe cardi with brown flats. I had dark stains all over my light colored clothes, I frowned.

_'And this was one of my favorite cardigans'_

"There's water on the table for you" I looked down at the wooden table in front of the blue couch I was placed on. I picked up the glass and sipped the water from it.

"Dudee you think she likes videogam- OW!" another voice huffed, I let out a quiet giggle.

"She ain't here ta pass time wit ya Mikey!" the gruff voice growled making me jump again.

"Why can't I see you?" I asked.

"You won't like what you'll see" the first voice softly spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"We're not...exactly human" the third voice spoke.

"Well you guys helped me and brought me to your home. I don't care what you look like." I promised.

"My sons, I sense we can trust this young lady" a fatherly voice spoke.

"Alright but you can't tell anyone about us...and don't freak out okay?" the third voice asked.

"Okay" I replied. Why were they so afraid to let me see their faces? They're not...monsters or aliens...were they? I gulped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>** Author's note **<em>**

**_ooo what do you think is gonna happen?_**

**_Sophie does seem a bit panicy ? panicy ... is that even a word ? well it is now :p_**

**_hahaha how do you think Sophia's going to react to seeing the turtles and master Splinter ?_**

**_well stay tuned and find out! _**

**_Ohhh and review, follow and favorite because chapter 4 is on its way! _**

**_~KP_**


	4. Awkward

_**** Author's Note ** **_

_**Soooo Awkward times with the turtles...**_

_**LOL enjoyyyyy**_

_**~KP**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaila's POV<strong>

I yawned after a couple of gaming sessions and a random Disney movie marathon, I was exhausted. I looked up at the clock and it read eleven a.m.

_'Damn I've been up all night and still no phone call.'_

I turned off the T.V. and headed for a nice hot shower, for some odd reason I couldn't shake the feeling of being constantly watched...There was no one home...it was just me, all the windows and the door was locked plus I had the blinds down...but I still felt like I was being watched, or maybe I'm just paranoid?

**Sophia's POV**

Well...it took me a while. At first I went into shock then fainted...the second time I came back to consciousness I was in denial, saw a rat man thing and fainted...again. But the third time I kind of calmed down a bit and accepted the fact that there were mutant turtles and a rat living in the NYC sewers!

_'Wait till Kai- no I can't I promised' _I sighed it sucked having to keep something as big as this from your best friend. They offered pizza which I found to be just a bit surprising. We ate while master Splinter talked to me about how he had come from Japan and found the four turtles covered in slimy goo and came to the rescue...a while later he and the turtles were mutated and ever since then they've lived in the sewers together. The turtles had given him the name Splinter, and master Splinter chose four names from his favorite renaissance book for the turtles Leonardo aka Leo, Donatello aka Donnie, Raphael aka Raph, and Michelangelo aka Mikey, all four posed as their names were called and I giggled. We headed back to the living room and Leo started the conversation.

"So what do you do Sophia?" Leo asked.

"Please call me Sophie or Soph. Ummmm well I'm trying to finish college, and I work for a decor company that does weddings, birthdays...you know parties, plus I wait tables at this twenty-four hour diner with Kai." I smiled, Shadow started playing with Mikey chasing him around their lair.

"That's a lot of work." Leo added smiling at me...wait...am I forgetting something?

"Yeahh...Gotta pay the bills and college fees...Oh my gosh Kai!" I shot up out of my seat, everyone looked at me startled, even Mikey and Shadow stopped in their tracks.

"Kai?" Donnie asked confused about my sudden outburst.

"My roommate. She must be worried sick about me! I was talking to her last when I was attacked. I need to get home now!"

"I suggest that you stay here until my sons go out on patrol tonight, to guarantee your safety. It is close to getting dark anyways" master Splinter suggested.

"Ok...but can I call her to tell her I'm ok?" I asked.

"Here you can use my shell cell" Donnie said handing me a cute turtle shell shaped phone.

"T-PHONE!" Mikey yelled, I giggled.

"Wow...did you make this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" He smiled.

"I'm impressed" I complemented.

"Thanks...it took a while to make...I had to redesign it over and over before I could get it right. First I-"

**...**

**...**

**...**

While Donnie was with Sophie on the phone talking to her roommate Kai, the turtles and master Splinter were having a conversation alone in the kitchen.

"Umm master Splinter.." Leo began.

"Yes my son?"

"Well...it was-I-we were kind of surprised that you didn't get angry with us for bringing another human home and that you were willing to trust her."

"Hmmm" he hummed.

"Masta Splinter..errr- ya sure you're not mad at us? She was hurt an' it wasn't my idea it was all Leo's idea. I still think we shoulda left 'er there." Raph tried to explain. His master might've trusted the girl but he didn't, not one bit.

"Not only am I good at ninjitsu and raising four sons, but I am also good at reading people, miss Sophia is of no danger." he explained stroking his beard. His expression almost looked like it hid something, like he knew something they didn't but the turtles didn't want to push it. The turtles bowed and walked to the living area to see that Donnie was talking to Sophie about his invention. Everyone seemed comfortable with her around, she seemed like a sweet and innocent girl but Raph still wasn't buying it.

**Kaila's POV**

"...Hello?" I answered unsure why I got a blocked call.

"Heyy Kai" I heard from the other line...Sophie?

"Oh my god Sophie?! Where are you?! Are you ok?!" I asked surprised to hear her voice.

"I'm fine calm down" she laughed.

"I thought you got kidnapped or something! I even called the cops! I was worried sick! Why didn't you call earlier?!" I scolded.

"I was attacked, but I ran into...some friends who helped me out. I passed out 'coz one of the guys hit my head with a rod...and now I'm at a friend's place and uh I'll be back later tonight" She answered. Friends? Who did she run into that late?

"Ohkayyy, is umm Shadow there too?" I asked nervously. I hope he was ok too.

"Yup. He's doing fine...he made a new friend. We'll be back tonight" I heard mumbles then Sophia giggled, well at least they're ok and not kidnapped.

"Well it's good to hear that you're ok and not kidnapped, we'll have to stop by the police department later...'coz ummm they have your phone..."

"They have my phone?" She asked worried.

"Um yeahh remember I called the cops? Yeahh well I uh got to that McDonald's you told me about and saw a bunch of guys knocked out cold on the ground along with your phone. I looked everywhere but couldn't find you, then the cops showed up and asked for the phone so they can get an idea of where you might be...and then they escorted me home." I explained.

"Ohh woww I'm sorry that you had to go through all that trouble, I would've called you earlier...but I was unconscious" Sophie laughed nervously.

"It's alright at least you guys are ok. When are you coming home?" I asked.

"Ummm...around 10:30ish?" She replied.

"Alright. I'll wait for you, I'll make some pasta." I added.

"Ok" I heard her smile through the phone.

"Alright. Take care see ya soon girly" I smiled.

"You too byeeee"

"ha-byeeeeeeee" I sing sang.

**Sophia's POV**

"Great job Raph and Mikey I don't think you were loud enough" I rolled my eyes thinking...no, knowing that she heard them.

"Talk ta Mikey it was his fault" Raph spoke clenching his fists, he gave Mikey a death glare.

"Sorry" Mikey put his hands up in defense giving him a cheeky smile, Raph growled and started chasing him around the lair.

"AHHH!" Mikey screamed trying to get away, everyone rolled their eyes making me giggle. Where they always like this? I'm positive that those two and Kai would get along just fine.

"She's a good friend" Donnie spoke.

"Yeahh. We've been best friends since high school...I was new and she was like the first person to talk to me when I was sitting alone during lunch, and then she introduced me to her friends and I kinda became a part of her group" I smiled remembering all the good and bad times we had together in high school.

"She sounds nice" Leo complimented.

"Yeah she is wait till you meet her though" I laughed and they all looked at me uneasily.

"Umm she can't know about us." Leo confessed.

"Oh right..." I frowned.

**Kaila's POV**

I opened the cabinets in the kitchen to find only half a box of the curly Fusilli Barilla pasta, and two jars of pasta sauce. Great. I walked over to the fridge and prayed to find something, anything in there but was disappointed. There were a few bottles of beer, soda cans, butter, cream cheese, string cheese and a few eggs.

"Looks like I need to go grocery shopping" I huffed, man I hated shopping in general. I ran to my room and took off my shorts and oversized men's Giants jersey. I went over to my closet and slipped on a comfy pair of dark jeggings, a red plaid flannel t-shirt and my black biker type faux leather jacket, I grabbed my keys and phone and walked out the front door with my black Adidas high tops on.

**Sophia's POV**

"What are you playing" I asked sitting next to Mikey on the couch. He seemed pretty into the game he was playing.

"Mortal Combat...Wanna play?" Mikey asked looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"What's Mortal Kombat?" I asked him and he gasped at me like it was an insult.

"Mortal Kombat? Never heard of it?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Ohhh yeahh yeahh, I did" I lied watching him as the game spoke "Finish him!" Mikey landed the last blow and cheered in joy. I giggled at his silliness.

"Wanna play?" he asked handing me a controller.

"Yumm naa I'm good, I like watching." I smiled, he was just like Kai when she was into her games...except she would tune me out. He picked another high scoring player from a list and challenged him and this went on for about fifteen minutes before I got up and started walking around. I was so bored!

I walked over the bridge to see some Japanese styled door, I cautiously opened it to reveal a huge dojo of some sort and...there was a giant tree at the back of the room.

_'How?' _I asked tilting my head. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder making me scream and jump.

"Hey it's just me" Leo chuckled, I let out a few breaths and gave him an evil look.

"Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack." I managed to get out.

"Ninja" Leo pointed out. He walked into the dojo and sat under the tree, he folded his legs, closed his eyes and relaxed his body. It looked like he was...meditating. I took my shoes off, placed them by the door and walked towards him.

"Are you meditating?" I whispered to him.

"Yes" he answered in a monotone voice, chills ran up my spine. I undid my wavy dark brown hair and tied it in a messy bun. He hadn't budged at all, so I sat in front of him. That's when I turned my head to the side and saw a whole wall of weapons.

"Woahh" I whispered and looked at him again.

**Leonardo's POV**

I felt her eyes on me.

"Yes?" I asked not looking at her.

"Nothing." I peeked at her, she was concentrating real hard on me. I closed my eyes again. She was making me feel...uncomfortable.

"Do you want to try meditating?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"No. I just remembered how my mom used to meditate in the mornings." she simply replied but kept her eyes locked on me.

"Try breaking my concentration" I smirked taking in a few long breaths. I felt another presence in the dojo...Raph.

**Raphael's POV**

"That's not gonna work princess trust meh" She was makin' silly faces at him and then she started pokin' at him.

"Princess?!" she asked a bit annoyed.

"What?" I asked.

"Sounds weird." she crossed her arms.

"Kay I'll just call you Soph" I walked over to my punching bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked, I picked up my hand wraps and started wrapping 'em.

"Gonna blow off some steam" I told her.

"...Wanna try?" I asked raising an eye ridge.

"No. I'm good." She sat down on a bench and watched me wrap my hands. Ohkayyyy...she's weird and I usually don't say that 'coz Mikey's usually the captain of all things weird.

**Donatello's POV**

I bursted into the dojo after Mikey refused to help me install our new surveillance cams we snagged from the purple dragons...I worked really hard on it to modify it, getting rid of the bugs and glitches, making it my own, and getting rid of trackers they installed in its software.

"Anyone wanna help me install the new surveillance in the sewers?" I asked holding up the device. Leo didn't move and Raph just gave me a blank stare.

"Don't you all volunteer at once." I sarcastically spoke.

"I'll help!" Sophia smiled, well at least someone was eager to help.

"Really? You don't have to Sophia" I gave a weary smile, she walked towards me.

"Sophie or Soph, and I'm bored so I'm gonna help you" she smiled.

"Alright" I smiled wide, she walked out of the dojo picking her shoes up that she left by the door and followed me through the main tunnel to a dead-end.

"Umm..that's a dead-end Donnie" Sophie pointed out.

"Watch" I smirked and pushed a hidden button causing the wall to shift out-of-the-way.

"Wowww, that's really cool." her eyes twinkled. We walked down a few pipes setting up the lairs new security system and she kept rambling on and on about her little sister, her roommate Kai and both of their families.

"Soo her last job blew up?" I asked suspiciously, as we headed back to the lair.

"Yeahh and she's been searching for a new job ever since. Funny thing is she just started and was only an intern...she's been going through a rough time, ohhh and she's kind of a techie like you" she elbowed me.

"It would've been nice to know her, but we like to keep our existence known to a limited amount of people." I got to the wall and pulled the lever, typed in the code and the pipes started moving out the way allowing the wall to open the entrance to the lair.

"That was even cooler than the inside" she squealed.

**Michelangelo's POV**

"Alright guys leave the last zombie so we can get pack-a-punched" Everyone agreed and I looked over to gamer's player and it nodded in agreement. He..or she never really talked...I followed the player to the bank's underground vault. We collected and built the parts and then we all got our guns packed. We were set for the next round.

**Sophia's POV**

I sat back down next to Mikey to see he was playing the zombies game Kai usually plays and Donnie headed off to his room I think?

"Hey is that black ops?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Black Ops 2 and yes" he answered not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Who are you playing with?" I asked.

"Ummm..." he clicked a button and the scores and gamer tags were now on display.

"Wait...gamerkai13...that can't be.." I whispered squinting at the screen, then Mikey clicked the button again returning to the game.

"Was one of them gamerkai13?" I asked him, he clicked the button again, and then once more making the names and scores disappear.

"Yeah, she's one of my friends" he replied.

"That's Kai! You're playing with my roommate!" I squealed.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well that's her user name duhhh, she made it in like middle school" I explained getting more excited, I guess she got distracted and started playing...or maybe she's stressed she always played a shooting game when she was stressed.

"She's not that bad, she only went down once in the last nineteen rounds, she's pretty good...but she never really talks much."

"Yeah she's good!" I cheered. Leo stepped out of the dojo and sat next to Mikey watching him play.

"It's almost time for patrol" Leo smirked knowing Mikey was too into the game to even think about walking away from the screen let alone go out for patrol!

"Wait! If I want to talk to you or call you guys how do I-"

"-got that covered. Here" Donnie handed me the T-phone slash shell cell.

"I already added all of our numbers on it." he said.

"Wow thanks!" I smiled causing him to blush a bit.

"Just don't say T-phone self destruct" Mikey spoke causing the phone to slightly implode and burn out.

"-orrr that happens" he spoke again, causing Donnie to growl at him.

"Sorry dude..." he apologized. Donnie headed back to his lab and handed me another one watching Mikey cautiously as he played his video game.

"And that's why I have extras" he glared at Mikey.

"Thank you I love it" I smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>** Author's Note **<em>**

_**_** Soooo Sophie just met them soooo she's a bit shy...doesn't really know what to say or do . But since she talks when she's nervous ...**_**_

_**_**Things will get better when time moves on ... and when the turtles SEE Kai very soon...**_**_

_**_**Somehow Kai is in the middle of everything huh? She knows Casey, she knows Mikey, Sophie is her best friend and they all somehow know each other? **_**_

_**_**Coincidence? hmmmmmm ... **_**_

_**_**And who do you think Sophia should be paired up with ? ... and as for Kai ... well we'll get to that later ;)**_**_

_**_**Review, favorite, and follow ! :)**_**_

_**_**~KP**_**_


	5. Home

_****Author's Note****_

_**Alright so in this chapter we are introduced to two mystery people**_

_**Anyways here's chapter 5! Enjoy! :)**_

_**~KP**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>**..**

The turtles watched over Sophie jumping from rooftop to rooftop while she and Shadow walked back to their apartment. They stopped when she walked up the stairs of a building and rang the doorbell.

**Kaila's POV**

"All done. Hmm she should be here by now." I thought out loud, I was blasting music on my phone and dancing around the kitchen while I made the pasta and garlic bread. The song that was currently playing was Breath of Life by Florence plus The Machine. I pulled out two plates and Shadow's bowls from the cabinets and set them on the peninsula. Now all I had to do was wait for Sophie and Shadow to get back home. I paused my music, sat on the couch and flipped the T.V. on tuning into a random Teen Wolf episode.

"DEREK" I squealed in my seat when he came on screen. Just then I heard the door bell buzz. I ran over to the window to check who it was.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Heyy look" Mikey pointed to the girl that opened the window to get a better look at Sophie.

"Finally! I was beginning to worry that you guys stood me up!" the mysterious girl said sarcastically.

"Ha! Ha! Open up!" Sophie answered. The turtles jumped to the apartment's fire escape that was located at the kitchen window and watched the girl run to the comm system to buzz Sophie in, next she unlocked their main door then ran back to the couch to continue watching her show.

"Wadda babe" Mikey said checking her out.

"Shaddup" Raph demanded smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" Mikey growled. She was wearing a grey hoddie and short black shorts, with her dark hair in a messy bun. Sophie and Shadow entered the home. They ran and hugged each other with smiles plastered on both the girls faces as Shadow happily barked grabbed a hold of the girl's leg.

"Awwe" Mikey spoke.

"Shhh" Donnie shushed him.

"Urgh! I was worried! Don't you eva scare me like that again!" she scolded Sophia picking Shadow up allowing him to lick her face with excitement.

"So that's Kai" Raph pointed to the girl.

"Like I said before...wadda babe" Mikey smiled.

"Sorry Kai, but I'm here now that's all that ma-matters" Sophie smiled as she looked out the window to see four giant turtles watching them.

"That's our signal to leave, let's go guys" Leo ordered.

**Sophia's POV**

"Alright you're forgiven...did my baby mishh me huhhh did you?" Kai asked kissing Shadow as he barked and licked her face some more. I walked into the kitchen to see bowls and plates ready to be served.

"Hey I'm gonna take a real quick shower before we eat kay?" I told her, I hadn't showered all day and I felt so filthy.

"Alright I'll feed Shadow then we can eat and then he gets a bath" She finally sat him down on the ground and walked to the kitchen grabbing his bowls, filling them up with food and water.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Damn dudes her rommie is hot...and she's a gamer" Mikey drooled.

"Ow! Quit it!" he exclaimed rubbing his head that Raph smacked yet again.

"Don't ya think it's weird dat she knows Mikey?" Raph asked suspiciously.

"It is a bit strange I suppose" Donnie agreed.

"Well technically she doesn't know me, she never talks to anyone. Guess she didn't want people to find out she was a chick" Mikey pointed out.

"But she did have a pretty voice" he smiled only to be smacked by Raph again.

**Sophia's POV**

"Soo tomorrow Casey's bringing his girl to our diner so we could meet her" Kai informed smiling as she dried the last dish.

"Really?" I asked placing the dish away.

"Yess. Oh and boss called, we're working double duty" Kai added.

"Unnnn I hate working double shifts" I groaned.

"Stay strong, stay strong" Kai patted my shoulder.

"Alright well I'm heading off to bed, goodnight. You stayin' up late again?" I asked pointing at her with tired eyes.

"Yupp ohhh and we'll pick up your phone from the station before work." I guess I didn't really matter my old phone was crappy anyways, the shell cell was way better...but the phone did have alot of personal information on it which means I need to get it back.

"Alright night" I pecked her on the cheek and walked to my room.

"Sweet Dreams" she called after me.

"You too"

**Mysterious...ness (I didn't know what to name this person's POV soooo it's called Mysterious...ness lol)**

"Yes?" the voice answered the phone.

"Sir. The girl has returned, and she was followed by the turtles. Should we take her?" the spy reported.

"How long has she been with the turtles?" The voice asked.

"Met them yesterday, and came home today"

"Does the bitch know about them too?" the voice asked.

"Sir?" the spy asked out of confusion.

"Her bitch of a roommate" the voice answered.

"Sir, she has no clue."

"Hmmmmmm" the voice thought.

"Should we take her?" the messenger asked.

"No...not yet anyways. I have big plans for that one." the voice chuckled.

"Do they suspect anything?" the voice asked.

"No. The bugs will be here soon, that way i'll be able to monitor them 24-7." the spy smiled. The spy smiled.

"Call if anything comes up"

"Sir" the spy bowed in place and hung up.

**Sophia's POV**

"Morning!" I screamed next to Kai's ear.

"Unnnn!" Kai whined placing a pillow over her head.

"I can't believe you fell asleep in the living room again." She had turned the velvet sofa into a bed and was sleeping next to Shadow with her laptop open. I took her dead laptop and plugged in the charger to charge it.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Hmmm" she responded. I smiled. I turned the coffee maker on and climbed on the sofa and started bouncing around making her body shake.

"Stoopppppp" she whined. Ha that's what she gets for staying up so late. I stuck my tongue at her.

"Get off or your teddy is gonna get it. I swear" she threatened.

"You wouldn't" I gasped.

"Keep testing the waters, see what happens" she replied.

"Fine, seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch this morning" I placed her coffee cup on the peninsula and gave shadow his breakfast.

"I dunno dude I have a hugeee throbbing headache" she got up and grabbed her cup off the counter.

"Awee, are you sick?" I asked placing the back of my hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever but she didn't.

"No" she gave me an annoyed look.

"Hey what's that?" she asked poking at my neck.

"What's what?" I asked walking to the bathroom.

"There's a scratch on your neck."

"Hmmm must've been from those guys that attacked me the other day." I guessed looking in the mirror.

_'Donnie didn't patch it up?'_

"Looks fresh to me" Kai spoke sipping her coffee, she watched me examine myself in the mirror.

"I had that dream again." I turned around leaning back against the sink.

"Which dream?" she asked suspiciously leaning against the doorframe.

"The one where someone came to visit me while I was asleep...what if-what if it really happened? What if this is proof of him visiting for real?" I asked nervously. I hope it wasn't true. Kai looked at the ground doubting what I said.

"That can't be true. I was up all night, if someone came in I would've noticed, hell if I didn't then Shadow would've. Maybe you just scratched yourself? I mean it does look like a nail did it." She spoke squinting and straining her neck to see the cut.

"I guess" I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Author's Note**<em>**

_**Sooo who do you think our mystery spy is? **_

_**And who do you think he's spying for?**_

**_What did the boss mean by "I have big plans for that one"?_**

**_Ohhh and it looks like the girls are finally going to meet April ! _**

**_but when is Kai going to meet the turtles ?_**

**_Stay tuned ! :)_**

**_Follow, favorite and review !_**

**_Thanks _**

**_~Sweetiebear~_**

**_for the awesome review! :) _**

**_~KP_**


	6. Double Shift

**_**Author's Note**_**

**_Chapter 6 is here !_**

**_Soooo the girls briefly get to meet April,whose on a date with Casey ;)_****_ ...we'll see them (the girls) interact with her more as the story goes on._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~KP_**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

"Sooo how do you know the girls again?" Casey asked the turtles as they patrolled the city together jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Me and Leo saved that Sophie chick, but da other one doesn't know 'bout us" Raph answered.

"Kai?" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah her." Donnie spoke.

"How do you know them?" Leo asked, curious to know.

"I met Kai at some party a really long time ago, we became friends and I met Soph through her" he explained to the turtles.

"Sooo they're meeting April tonight?" Donnie asked.

"Yeahhh, Kai's one of my homegirls I gotta tell 'er about April" Casey smiled to himself.

**Sophia's POV**

"Oh cool look a job opening for a managerial position at a local shop!" I yelled from the living room.

"Really?!" Kai asked wide eyed leaving her room she took the paper from me.

"Well at least it's something for now...I hope I get the job" I smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll check it out tomorrow. 'Coz right now, we gotta get to work" Kai sighed.

_**Nightshift**_

"Well, well what can I get the lovely couple?" Kai asked approaching the booth, she placed one hand on her hip and twirled her pen in the other.

"Kai!" Casey got up and hugged her, both friends had smiles plastered on their faces.

"Kai this is April and April this is Kai" he introduced them, both girls giggled.

"Hi Kai, I've heard a lot about you" April stood up to hug her.

"Same here, it's nice to finally meet the mysterious girl that stole Casey's heart" Kai winked.

"Back to work girlie! Table two wants ta order!" the boss yelled.

"Let me know when you're ready to order" Kai smiled walking off.

"Coffee?" I asked approaching them.

"Nahh. April this is Sophia Kai's other best friend"

"Excuse me? Other?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We were friends longer Soph" he leaned back placing both arms around the sofa seat.

"Nice to meet you Sophia" April got up and hugged me. She seemed really sweet, she was wearing dark skinny jeans with a grey crop top and a black jacket...unlike Mr. Romeo here who wore his tank and sweatpants. Sucha romantic, I rolled my eyes.

_**Click, clack, click, clack**_ went Kai's black platform heels, as she approached Casey's and April's table.

"Urghh! I hate getting the asshole table" Kai growled walking up to Casey's table. I turned to look at the men who were staring us down like we were a piece of juicy meat. I rolled my eyes, Kai took Casey's and April's order and talked to them a while longer before she went to hand in their order.

"I like her, don't screw this up Casey Johns" Kai smiled walking through the kitchen doors with a swing while I went to go take table six's order.

"Can I take your order?" I asked. The man looked up to reveal that it was Evan.

"I'll take the special with a mountain dew?" he gave a sly smile.

"Lemme guess you're here to see Kai?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I jotted down his order.

"Umm yeah?" he confessed rubbing the back of his head. I smiled and asked him to wait while I got his order. I swung open the door that lead to the kitchen to see Kai munching on some chips as she waited for her orders. I clipped Evan's order for the chief and headed over to join her.

"I swear, it's like I always get the asshole tables" Kai spoke as she scarfed down more chips. I gave a half smile watching her munching on the chips like Mikey would. Man I miss those turtles already. So I grabbed my purse and headed for the bathroom.

_'Maybe they're free to hang out tonight?...Is it too soon?'_ I looked down at the turtle shaped phone in my hand, biting my lower lip. I just stood there in silence, I was frozen. I couldn't decide if I should or shouldn't be contacting them so soon. I stuffed the phone in my purse and headed back to the kitchen to get Evan's order.

"What?" I saw a furious look on Kai's face.

"I can't believe their nerve. Urgh!" Kai growled. I guess something went wrong at the asshole table, I snorted causing me to get an angry look from her. I grabbed Evan's order off the shelf and hurried out the door.

**Kai's POV**

'Urgh! I hate guys like that!' I was fuming, one of the guys actually gropped me! I sooo wanted to slap the shit out of them but the. that would mean losing my job. Sophia stepped in just as her phone started vibrating in her purse.

"What happen?" she asked 'coz I was still angry.

"Later, you're getting a call" I pointed at her bag, it cut as soon as she started shuffling through her belongings.

"I swear you need to organize that thing." I raised an eyebrow. There were candy wrappers, receipts, crumpled papers, loose change and snacks in plastic bags.

"Yeah, yeah" she waved me off and headed to the bathroom.

**Sophia's POV**

The missed call came from my T-phone...and it was Mikey! I squealed.

_'Hey u there? Was wondering if u wanted 2 hang out?'_

"I guess they miss me as much as I miss them" I smiled.

_'Yeah sure. I work at the 24-hour JoJoe's Diner...and I'm getting off a little later today because I'm working double with Kai. We get off at 11. Where do you guys want to met up? You'll be on patrol at that time right?'_

_**Buzz Buzz**_

_'Yeah I know that place. How about we pick u up at ur place?'_

_'Sounds good'_ I was now smiling with joy. I was so nervous about asking if they wanted to hang out, thank god for Mikey, I laughed. I exited the bathroom to see Evan was gone and that he left a generous tip.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"Where did eho go?" Kai asked confused.

"Table six...Evan?" I replied unsure if she knew he was here.

"Evan was here?" Kai asked surprised.

"Yeah, guess he left in a hurry. Only ate half his burger." I lifted the plate.

_**11:00 p.m.**_

I looked up and saw four shadowy figures following us home, rooftop to rooftop. It was comforting knowing the boys were watching us and keeping us safe. That's when we saw the guys from the diner earlier hanging out in an alley way we so happened to pass by.

"There they are" one man pointed at us. Urgh they were drunk and stumbling towards us.

"Hey there sexy mama" one called out while the others hollered and whistled. Kai growled and Kai, being Kai of course wanted to kick their asses. I looked up to see the boys make their way down the fire escape.

"No" I tugged her arm to signal her to keep walking ahead with me. I knew the boys would take care of it. So I dragged her with me, we heard them grunt and groan.

"Who's doing that? No fair! I was suppose to kick their asses!" Kai growling, kicking her heels off and taking off in a full sprint. I picked her heels up.

"No! Kai! Get back here!" I called out after her screaming at the top of my lungs hoping the boys heard the warning. It took me a while to catch up with her in the alley she was of course more athletic and faster than me.

"What?" I panted looking at her confused expression, I walked up besides her and saw every single one of them knocked out cold.

"Who? What-" Judging from her expression it looked like she didn't see the boys. Good.

"-Come on. Let's go" I chuckled pulling her along once again.

**Kai's POV**

_'Ok. This is soooo weird, who could've? It's almost the same as when Shopie disappeared...What if this is related?' _I stroked Shadow as he sat in my bed next to me. I couldn't foucus on my Teen Wolf t.v. show playing on my laptop because I kept thinking about what happened in both alleys, so I paused my show and started investigating online to see if there were any recent reports of anything and everything strange going on in NYC and apparently there were tons.

Gangs being strung up like bait after robbery gone wrong, crime rates dropping by the day, ninjas saving the day?...Wait New York City's got ninjas?

_**Next morning**_

I had to stay up all night if I wanted to get up early in the morning to sneak past Sophia. She hadn't left her room yet and it was locked, I guess she must've been exausted after that double shift. I took Shadow along with me back to the first alley where it all went down. I whipped my phone out and took pictures of the floor, the walls, dumpsters and fire escapes. Next I headed to the second alley near our diner and did the same but this time I found two holes in the wall along with several footprints. Most of the prints were shoe prints...but some were two toed prints. I placed my foot next to one of them and snapped a picture for comparison. I walked over to the holes and ran my hand over them. One looked like someone punched it with great force and the other looked like something big was thrown against the wall. I put my fist next to the punched hole, snapped a picture, placed my palm next to the other and snapped a picture.

Something weird was going on and I'm gonna find out what.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Author's Note**<strong>_

_**Soooo what do you guys think of detective Kai on the prowl? **_

_**Follow, favorite and review! Any predictions ?**_

_**I **__**love hearing what you guys think!**_

_**Thank you to my followers, favoritors? lol and Reviewers!**_

**_~sketchingnerd97_**

**_LOL ohhh my goshh thank you sooo much for your reviews they really show your enthusiasm for my stories and they put a smile on my face knowing my stories bring you joy.~_**

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**~KP**_


End file.
